


Среди пены и пара

by MaShShka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaShShka/pseuds/MaShShka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северные лорды присягают Станнису Баратеону, и устроенное по этому поводу торжество заканчивается в бане. Короля туда зовет долг, а Давос Сиворт просто любит попариться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Среди пены и пара

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Dark North PLIO 2014  
> http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/p195576014.htm?oam#more5
> 
> Идея фанфика почерпнута из поста logastr

— Север суров, холоден и не знает милосердия, вот как она говорила, — Амбер опустил пустой кубок с такой силой, что закачалась посуда. — Да пребудет душа нашей покойной леди со старыми богами! 

На него смотрели косо, но он не мог угомониться. 

— Сегодня Север согрет пламенем Владыки Света, — Флинт отсалютовал в сторону королевского трона. — Оглядитесь, милорд, где вы видите суровость? Музыканты неплохи, вино течет рекой, и вы, кажется, вот-вот в ней утонете! 

Грянул смех. Поговаривали, король Станнис не любил шума, и его обычные пиры уступали своим весельем поминкам, но северян, собравшихся в Великом Чертоге, было непросто сдержать. Всех людей Вулфридов, Айронсмитов, Слэйтов Винтерфелл вместить не мог, и гарнизоны стояли под крепостными стенами, развернув лагеря и устроив свои собственные пиры в честь окончившегося, наконец, перехода. А в замке девицы Мормонт, лорды Мандерли и Локк, а также представители других северных домов встали с мест, когда Станнис Баратеон молчаливо поднялся на помост и сел во главу стола. 

Многим странно было видеть его на троне Королей Севера. Но еще больше удивляло присутствие рядом с ним мальчика, светлоглазого и такого же неулыбчивого: любимый рыцарь его величества привез с северных островов брата Молодого Волка, Рикона Старка.

Станнис почти ничего не ел. Торжественная часть утомила его еще до начала этого чудовищного пиршества, которое он считал пустой тратой времени и провизии, но не мог обойти своим присутствием. И лучше было сидеть здесь, за столом, сдержанно кивать тостам в честь короны, чем спускаться во двор и продолжать празднование в специально восстановленных постройках близ конюшен. 

"На северный лад, из пара в сугроб, — так сказал Мандерли. — Скинем не только меха и шкуры, но и пару лишних стоунов!" Лорду Виману, конечно, это бы не повредило. Но Станнис кривился, чувствуя, что приходит время исполнить свой долг, уступая странному северному радушию. Суровые морозные земли вынуждали людей искать тепла, а уж в винтерфелльской бане, по словам Мандерли, жара всегда было достаточно. 

"Лорды Штормовых Земель привыкли к близости моря, — говорил сир Джастин Масси, — а здесь вместо воды снег. Если вы разделите с северянами не только пищу, но и кадку с кипятком да горячий веник, они скорее примут вас". Предложение зарабатывать любовь лордов таким способом казалось возмутительным. 

"Это укрепит тело, подарит бодрость, вы взглянете на мир по-новому, — сказал луковый рыцарь и, чуть помедлив, добавил: — Не стану кривить душой, ваше величество, я пошел бы с радостью". Простолюдин, напомнил себе Станнис, что с него взять, дерзкий, честный и самый верный.

Король покинул зал в довольно дурном расположении духа. Наверное, с его исчезновением северянам стало свободнее, разговоры оживились, еще громче стал звучать смех. Станнис знал, что так всегда бывало, и это вызывало досаду: пиры его старшего брата проходили иначе. 

Баню отстроили на совесть, расчистив снег и натаскав дров из Волчьего леса. И теперь на фоне черных развалин и наспех сколоченных казарм, оставшихся здесь еще с болтонских времен, компактное здание с покатой крышей и трубой смотрелось чистым и каким-то несерьезным. Впрочем, вся эта затея казалась Станнису глупым розыгрышем.  
Клуб пара вывалился на улицу из раздевалки. Знакомые лица штормовых лордов перемежались северянами, с утра приносившими присягу. Король стянул перчатки, бросил Девану верхнюю одежду. Ему показалось, что количество глаз, с любопытством наблюдавших за ним в зале, увеличилось десятикратно, стоило только оказаться в подобной обстановке. 

Распахнув дверь, ведущую в парную, мимо проскакал голый человек и исчез в темноте двора, а затем так же вывалился второй и, очевидно, растираясь снегом, протяжно закричал. Станнис скривился: 

— Не стой столбом!

Оруженосец вздрогнул и торопливо стал помогать королю раздеться. Оказавшись в одной рубашке и подштанниках, тот еще раз огляделся по сторонам. Сир Масси, румяный, веселый, освободился от исподнего, сверкнул белым задом и скрылся в мыльне. Робетт Гловер кивнул королю, раздеваясь на соседней скамье. Сутулясь, Станнис отвернулся к стене и нехотя стянул последнее белье. Лицу было горячо, а спину и ноги сковал холод. Кажется, его и собственная жена не видела полностью раздетым при таком освещении.  
Деван стоял в своем полном облачении. Взглянув на него, Станнис почти рассердился, схватил мочалку с мылом и решительно зашагал из раздевалки. 

Глаза застилало паром, здесь было душно и шумно: ковши стучали о кадки, голые мужчины топали босыми пятками по полу. Кто-то тут же обрызгал короля водой, вылив на себя целое ведро. Станнис втянул голову в плечи и поскорее переместился в угол, торопливо намылился, отвернувшись и сгорбившись. Мельтешение за спиной раздражало, влажный воздух казался тяжелым, собственное тело было неприятно скользким, бледным. 

Кто-то подошел сзади и бухнул ведро на скамью возле него: 

— Теплая, ваше величество. 

Меньше всего сейчас хотелось какого бы то ни было внимания от лукового рыцаря, обычно услужливого и чуткого. 

— Хороший жар! — Давос кивнул в сторону. — Натопили как в седьмом пекле! 

Станнис поморщился: 

— Это обязательно? 

— Не пожалеете, ваше величество! — глаза Давоса округлились под намокшими лохматыми бровями. — Вам что-нибудь потребуется? 

Что ему могло потребоваться, Станнис понятия не имел. Прошлепав по сырому полу, он раскрыл нужную дверь, и в нос ударил горячий воздух, а хвойный аромат царапнул горло точно иголками. На скамьях лежали люди, но различить лица было сложно. Зато прямо перед королем лысый детина хлестал сразу двумя вениками Манса, героя битвы за Винтерфелл, вцепившегося руками в деревянные доски. Спина бывшего дозорного была красной и блестящей, ноги чуть подрагивали при каждом ударе. 

А потом Станнис почувствовал чье-то прикосновение: его легонько толкнули в спину. Это было неожиданно, и он вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. 

— Простите, ваше величество, — Давос топтался сзади, пытаясь просочиться в узкий дверной проем, в котором остановился король. 

Зашумели сразу несколько голосов, и бедро Станниса обожгло: веник хлестнул по нему с силой. Среди мутного пара кто-то явно не узнал своего правителя. 

— Проходи, ну! — крикнули сзади и надавили. 

Мокрый Давос неловко навалился грудью, по коже Станниса скользнули руки. Манс скатился с лавки, держась за поясницу и тяжело дыша, и попытался выбраться из парной. Движение застопорилось, в суматохе кто-то громко выругался, кто-то расхохотался, и снова веник рассек воздух со свистом. Король, зажатый мужчинами в дверях, вытянулся в струну, почувствовав лопаткой липкое плечо лукового рыцаря. 

Переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, потные веселые лорды, наконец, разошлись, освобождая пространство, и Станнис на ватных ногах шагнул к скамье у стены. Но неясное давление никуда не делось. Лицу было жарко, по щекам текло. Он был в ужасе, потому что знал, что произошло, и боялся посмотреть вниз. 

На крючках вдоль стены висела пара веников, и Станнис потянулся к одному рукой. Можно было прикрыться и уйти прямо сейчас, пока отвращение и стыд за внезапное возбуждение поднимались внутри. Но кто-то снова зашевелился сзади. Станнис был готов провалиться сквозь землю скорее, чем обернуться. 

— Простите, ваше величество, но лучше сначала просто погреться, а уж потом и браться за веник, — рука с изуродованными пальцами постучала по низкому деревянному настилу, указывая, куда лечь: проклятый контрабандист и не думал отставать.

Король выругался про себя и как можно скорее опустился лицом на скамью, видя спасительный шанс хотя бы так спрятать свой позор. Белые фигуры двигались перед ним, окутанные паром. А потом он едва не задохнулся: крупные ноги заслонили обзор, и Давос прошел мимо, качнув мужеством прямо перед королевским лицом. 

Веники поднимались и опускались на чью-то спину, и некоторое время Станнис сосредоточенно следил за ними взглядом, всем телом прижавшись к доскам, пытаясь ни о чем не думать. Нервы были на пределе. Он молил всех известных ему богов лишь об одном: чтобы проклятый рыцарь не вернулся, оставил его в покое. Оказаться в своей башне, забраться под холодное одеяло и закрыть глаза — никогда еще король не желал этого так страстно. Деревянные перекладины неприятно впились в мягкую кожу. Станнис уже собрался с силами, чтобы встать и незаметно выскользнуть в раздевалку, когда Давос вернулся с веником в руках. Случилось самое ужасное: рыцарь решил оставаться подле своего короля даже здесь.

— С вашего разрешения, теперь хорошо бы позвать банщика, — лицо Давоса было красным, мокрая борода казалась длинной и волнистой. — Но, если позволите, я сам смогу, помягче. 

Станнис пожалел, что не повесил контрабандиста еще в Штормовом Пределе. Веник осторожно прошелся по ногам, ветки царапнули кожу. А потом легкие удары стали подниматься, тугая связка широколиста шлепнула его по спине, затем еще и еще раз. Лорд Десница обещал говорить правду только в тронных залах, но, видимо, не здесь: его мягкие поглаживающие движения очень скоро сменились резкими, жаркими. И, к удивлению Станниса, с каждым новым взмахом веника под кожей разливалось густое приятное тепло, будто вытравливающее из жилистого тела напряжение и боли. 

— Ложитесь на спину, ваше величество, — сказал Давос, и король стал лениво переворачиваться. 

И понял, что теперь просто не сможет не казнить бесстыдно смотрящего на него лукового рыцаря. Потому что член Станниса все еще заметно приподнимался над впалым животом. Злость возникла внезапно, и напряжение скатилось вниз, только усугубляя ситуацию. Собственная слабость показалась настолько отвратительной, что, не отдавая себе отчета, король дернулся и попытался встать. 

— Ваше величество, — рыцарь нахмурился, возвращая Станниса обратно на скамью. 

Его руки были сильными и жесткими. Произошедшее будто не вызвало у него ни удивления, ни смущения. Он и заметил-то не сразу. 

— Не кипятком же ошпарились, — Давос огляделся и, утерев лоб, отложил в сторону веник. — В бане ведь всякое случается. 

— Замолчи, — лицо Станниса исказилось гримасой ярости.

Сама Красная жрица не могла бы представить, какой огонь бился сейчас в его теле.

— Вот так беда, — Давос покачал головой и махнул на пах короля. — С кем из здоровых мужчин не бывает. 

Он чуть помедлил и добавил:

— Да ведь и помочь несложно. 

И рыцарь взял в руку его член точно так же, как совсем недавно брал пучок широколиста, — без тени сомнения или стеснения, будто не придав этому особого смысла. 

Ужас обжег, точно тот самый пролитый кипяток. Чужие пальцы сжались на возбужденной плоти и спустились вниз, потом скользнули назад, начав двигаться умело и быстро. Возмущение накатило волной и сразу же уступило место пустому отчаянью. Давос смотрел вниз спокойно и внимательно, складка между его бровей стала глубже. Станнис подумал, что всего минуту назад мог этого избежать, и крупно задрожал. 

На бедро упало несколько капель со лба рыцаря. Это была последняя возможность встать и отказаться от подобной низости, вывернуться из этого позора, не дать посмеяться над собой. Станнис скользнул пяткой по настилу, дернулся. Но момент был упущен, и он ненавидел себя, потому что не нашел сил остановить происходящее, уж слишком приятными оказались прикосновения.

Влажная кожа была размякшей, податливой. Во рту короля пересохло.

Плотная завеса пара окутывала фигуры, кто-то снова глухо вскрикнул за пределами бани. У Станниса свело челюсть, разомкнутую в немом оскале. Давос посматривал по сторонам, прикрыв пах короля веником.

Напряженное тело предательски двигалось навстречу, пару раз толкнув бедром локоть лукового рыцаря. Тот похлопал короля по колену: 

— Подождите, ваше величество. 

И потом опять сжал губы в тонкую линию, занявшись делом. 

"Не смей, не смей!" — колотилось в мозгу. Контрабандист, казалось, мог делать этой рукой все, что угодно: способная удержать на плаву огромное судно, она теперь сжимала член короля, мягко лаская, но действуя по-мужски уверенно.

Амберы, Мандерли, Флоренты, — все были здесь. И, если бы пар не оказался столь густым, тянущее желание могло свернуться в клубок, рассосаться внутри, потому что они оба не решились бы. А теперь Станнис Баратеон пропал.

В первый раз пах прострелило довольно слабо, и король вцепился в деревяшку скамьи, хотя вторая рука Давоса была совсем близко — та самая, покалеченная много лет назад.  
А потом щеки полыхнули, что-то раскрылось внизу, и жар отхлынул, рассыпался дрожью.  
Станнис засипел, освобождая семя. Давос заглянул в его лицо, не выпуская из рук члена, будто осматривал рыболовные снасти, будто проверял руль. 

Король выдохнул проклятье. 

— Все, ваше величество, — луковый рыцарь замешкался, не зная, обо что обтереть пальцы. 

Волосы на его висках были всклокочены, а взгляд казался чуть виноватым. 

Станнис торопливо поднялся со скамьи и, шатко ступая, двинулся к двери. Ноги казались непослушными, слабыми, а тело — чужим, будто до сих пор находящимся в руках контрабандиста.

Давос Сиворт еще что-то сказал ему вслед, но, видимо, недостаточно громко. 

Мокрый пол мыльни блестел, светло-серые пузырчатые пленки стекали сквозь решетки у самых стен. Король набрал воды и, с трудом подняв, опрокинул над головой ведро. Из груди вырвался стон, растворившийся в общем шуме и плеске. Морс Амбер оказался рядом, поливая из ковша свои красные опухшие ноги. Король сжал зубы и поспешил отвернуться.

Великий Чертог все еще пировал, и желтый свет из окон плясал на сугробах во дворе. Станнис Баратеон запахнулся в плащ, зябко спрятав руки в подмышки. Мокрые волосы холодили затылок, дрожь не удавалось сдержать. Неопределенность желаний была настолько непривычна, что Станнис сдвинул брови, словно напоминая себе о собственных традициях, пытаясь вернуть свое прежнее настроение. По расчищенной дорожке ползла поземка, похожая на дым из банной трубы. И король шел вслед за ней, не пытаясь догнать. 

*** 

— С новой луной мы выдвигаемся в Штормовые Земли: драконий ублюдок опять грозится выступить к Гнезду Грифона. Ты остаешься здесь. 

Давос смотрел хмуро.

— Необходимо восстановить замок, в котором будет воспитываться лорд Старк. Ты найдешь людей. И наладишь связи с той горсткой северных изменников, что пока молчит. Справишься, контрабандист? 

Луковый рыцарь медленно кивнул. 

— Я позабочусь о твоей семье, сир. Мыс Гнева держат Тиреллы, но их флот сильно потрепан, а мы сильны. Как только Штормовой Предел снова будет моим, твои сыновья окажутся под надежной опекой. 

Станнис втянул ноздрями воздух, произнеся все это, и отвернулся, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. Но все еще чувствовал рыцаря спиной. 

— Чего тебе? — спросил он через плечо. 

Теперь, когда этот человек сжимал кулаки, а он всегда так делал, собираясь с духом, Станниса пробирала дрожь. Давос говорил не слишком уверенно, но уходить явно не собирался:

— Ваше величество, возможно, я буду полезнее вам на корабле, чем в этих башнях. Мне стоит поехать с вами. 

— Я все решил, контрабандист, — король скользнул по нему взглядом. — Не вздумай со мной спорить.

— Но кастелянами замков зачастую становились родственники лордов, а мое происхождение… 

"Вы взглянете на мир по-новому" — сказал тогда рыцарь. Теперь Станнис не хотел смотреть в его лицо, потому что собственное пылало. 

— Я простой человек, ваше величество, на моем гербе луковица, — Давос подбирал слова с трудом. — Моя помощь пригодится скорее в примитивных, житейских вопросах. Но уж с ними я могу справиться лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Станнис обернулся. Рыцарь выглядел жалко. Как и он сам, вероятно.

— Ты считаешь, я возьму тебя с собой? 

— Я хотел бы этого, ваше величество, — уточнил Давос. — Путь долог.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — скривился король.

Рыцарь молчал. Станнис смотрел на него очень долго, прежде чем выдавить невнятно:

— Прочь, сир. Прочь.

Когда дверь скрипнула ржавыми петлями и затворилась с глухим хлопком, рухнуло сердце. 

Морозные узоры раскрашивали толстые стекла в окнах башни, и свет, проникавший в комнату, был тусклым, бедным. Приглушенный лязг оружия долетал с внутреннего двора: рыцарям недолго оставалось скучать без настоящих сражений. 

Тяжело опустился засов. 

Давос Сиворт все еще стоял на пороге, глядя на короля и сминая в руках перчатки.


End file.
